Knight in ecto armor
by Alexander Hunter
Summary: Danny lives with Vlad in his mansion. What happens when Sam and Tucker come vist for a week? Chaos insues. Slash, VladDanny, fluff.
1. Chapter 1

I love Vlad/Danny fics! So, since no one's writing a lot of them, I thought I would! There's already a preformed relationship between the two, I might make a prequel or something, I don't know. I don't own Danny or Vlad or any of the other characters, if I did Valerie would be dead and Danny and Vlad would fuck alot.

x x x x

"No!" Vlad yelled and stalked into the den, flopping somewhat gracefully onto the couch only to end up with a lap full of Danny.

"Come on, please Vlad?"

"I told you once and I will tell you again Daniel, there is no way I am allowing those two into my home!"

"But I never get to see them now that I moved in with you."

"Your own choice," Vlad scoffed and tried not to give in.

"I have a private tutor up here and it would look suspicious if I just showed up out of the blue," Danny whined as he nuzzled Vlads' chest and gave his best puppy dog eyes. "I'd miss you too much if I went to go see them."

Vlad took one look at Danny and swore. "Fine!" He sighed, defeated. "But only one week, no more, preferably less, but no more than seven days."

"THANK YOU!" Danny said happily and kissed his lover. "I promise to make it up to you tonight," he purred and play walked his fingers up Vlads' toned chest.

"No Daniel, you will make it up to me each and everyday they are here. Surely you don't think that just because we have guests over I won't have sex with you every time I wanted to. Make note that I will drag you up to our room and pound you into the mattress whenever the mood suits me, and I won't hesitate to tell your friends exactly what I'm going to do to you if they ask."

"WHAT!"

"It's the price you have to pay for letting them disrupt my life for a week. But as soon as they try and convince you that I brainwashed you they're gone, understand?"

"I understand," Danny said. "You didn't brainwash me did you?"

"I believe you were the one who called me non-stop for four days trying to convince me that it was the best thing for you, and when I finally did say yes you informed me that your parents didn't know that you had been coming up here every weekend and that you are in a relationship with someone old enough to be your father. Do you know how long it took me to convince your parents that a private tutor would be the best for you?" Vlad growled and moved so he was lying on top of the boy.

"A very long time," Danny laughed and wrapped his legs around Vlads slim waist.

"432,000 seconds," Vlad smirked and began to slowly grind his hips into Danny's.

"I can't think when you're doing that," Danny gasped and arched against his older lover.

"7,200 minutes," the longhaired man purred and pulled the boys' shirt over his head. "120 hours," off went the belt. "5 days," gone were the boxers and pants and Danny lay bare before him, flushed and panting with arousal. "What percentage of a month is that Daniel?" He asked as he slid down the boys' lithe body.

"No math, just fuck me," Danny panted making Vlad smirk as he laid a soft kiss on the head of boys' weeping arousal.

"It would be my pleasure," Vlad laughed and swallowed the boy to the hilt (A/N: I never finish the first slash scene, personal rule, loves).

x x x x

As soon as Sam and Tucker got off Vlads' personal jet they embraced Danny in a bone-crushing hug.

Vlad stood only a few feet away glaring at the gothic girl and the techno-geek, he really did not want them here. "We haven't got all day," he growled surprising everyone but Danny.

"Danny, how have you been man?" Tucker asked as they all slipped into the huge limo.

Danny sat next to Vlad, almost in his lap, and the other two sat across from them.

"Great!" Danny said, a huge smile on his face.

"You sure?" Sam asked. "Is Vlad treating you okay?"

Vlad let out a low growl at the question and Danny glared at him.

"I'm positive Sam. Vlad's treating me really well; I would have left if he wasn't. So how have you guys been?"

Vlad toyed with the soft hairs on the back of Dannys' neck as the teens talked, occasionally growling when his name was accompanied by a snide remark. All he wanted was to go home and sleep, he had been up for nearly three days straight working on a new invention, only stopping long enough for food and Dannys' attention. He felt bad for making the boy sleep alone.

"Vlad!" Danny yelled snapping the older man back to reality. "Sam was asking you a question."

"If it involves Plasmius, killing Danny, brainwashing, raping, molesting, being a pederast, or anything along those lines don't bother asking," Vlad growled and continued to stare out the window.

"Pederast?" Tucker asked.

"A man who has sexual relations with a boy," Danny said and gave Vlad a firm jab in the ribs.

Vlad sighed and looked over at Sam. "Ask your question."

"Why did you invite us if you hate our guts?" Sam inquired not trusting Vlads motives.

"I didn't invite you, I don't even want you here."

"Then why did you let us come?"

"Because he," Vlad said and stared pointedly at Danny, "missed you."

"You let us come because Danny missed us?" Tucker asked not believing Vlad either.

"Unfortunately yes," Vlad sighed and resisted the urge to kiss Danny rather deeply, settling for a feather light brush of lips.

Both Sam and Tucker grimaced at the kiss, then Sam cringed even more at the dreamy look on Danny's face afterwards.

"Do you guys have to do that?" Tucker whined.

"Be happy that I didn't kiss him the way I wanted too. Alas my life has already been disrupted and we haven't even reached my home yet," Vlad sighed and went back to looking out the window for the rest of the trip.

"Danny, you can give them a tour, I'm going to bed," he said when they finally reached his Mansion.

"Okay," Danny said.

Vlad gave him a deep, loving kiss before turning into Plasmius and transporting himself to his bedroom.

Danny turned to face his friends, a blush spreading across his face. "Umm, let me give you a tour."

x x x x

"I always thought this place would be, you know, creepy," Tucker said when they finished the tour. "But, it's actually pretty nice."

"Yeah, I have to say Vlad really knows how to decorate," Sam said looking around the den. She glanced at the clock and yawned, it was 10 o'clock. "It's late, wanna show us to our rooms?"

"Sure," Danny said and led his friends to their rooms before heading to his own. He stripped off his clothes before crawling under the cool red silk sheet and into Vlads' warm embrace. "Thanks for letting my friends stay," he said quietly, knowing Vlad had woken soon as he had walked into the room.

"Love makes you do things," Vlad sighed and pulled Dannys' naked form tighter against himself.

"Love you too," Danny yawned and promptly fell asleep.

Vlad stayed awake a few more minutes, making sure Danny was completely asleep before drifting off himself.

x x x x

This is kind of a hard pairing to write for, since it's so early in the day I'll probely get another chapter or two up on this.


	2. Chapter 2

My head hurts…AH HA! I can use that as an excuse to visit the hot tea guy. I'm going to give some back-up information so you better understand this chapter. Danny started talking to Vlad about his powers when he was fourteen and hooked up with him when he turned fifteen. Danny is now sixteen and his parents and sister have no clue about his and Vlads relationship, they think Danny is just living in Vlads' mansion to get private lessons, because Vlad convinced them it was best for Danny who came home a lot with bruises, scrapes, est. and blamed it on bullies instead of on ghosts which were the real reason. Vlad scares the shit out of all the other ghosts so they lay off Dannys' hometown. Sam and Tucker didn't believe the reason why Danny was going to go live with Vlad, so Danny told them that he was completely in love with Vlad and eventually they accepted it.

x x x x

Vlad lay awake watching Danny sleep, trying to remember why he was just laying there and not slowly rousing the boy with deliberate pleasure, when there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"That's why," he groaned softly and slid out of bed, not waking Danny who could sleep through and atomic bomb. Slipping on a pair of black, silk pajama bottoms he strode over to the door and pulled it open just enough so his body was blocking the view inside.

Whatever Sam and Tucker were going to ask him fled from their minds as the stared at the man in awe. Danny had told them Vlad was hot, but telling and seeing were two totally different things.

Vlads long hair was sleep mussed and sensuously draped over one eye. He was leaning casually against the door jam, his muscled chest rippling slightly. The black sleep pants were just tight enough to cling in all the right ways, and show that he was in no way small below the belt.

"Did you interrupt my sleep just to stare at me or is there something you want?" Vlad smirked snapping them out of their stupor.

"Food," Tucker blurted out and kept repeating 'I'm straight' in his head.

"What Tucker means is that we're hungry and were wondering if we could raid the kitchen," Sam said elbowing her dazed friend in the ribs.

"Very well," Vlad sighed and the two rushed off after giving a quick thank you. He closed the door and slipped back into the bed after removing the soft black pants.

Danny was soft and pliant in his sleep, Vlads' to mold and play with at his whim.

Vlad pulled the sheets back revealing Dannys' lithe form. The boy shivered slightly at the sudden cold but didn't wake.

Reaching down, Vlad brushed a fingertip lightly over one of Dannys' nipples, he smirked when the boy gasped but still didn't stir. He loved it when Danny slept like this, deep enough not to wake up under his administrations, but still able to react.

"Mmm, Vlad," Danny moaned softly when the man began to bite and sooth his hardened nipple.

Smirking, Vlad began to lick and suck his way down his young lovers body, relishing in its tightness. He dipped his tongue into the soft indentation of the boys' navel and received another, louder moan.

He could feel Dannys' now hard arousal pressed against his chest as he nipped at the boys' abdomen. Nuzzling the soft curls that lay at the base of his goal he prepared to take the weeping cock into his mouth when another knock sounded at the door.

Stifling a scream of frustration, he yanked on the sleep pants and pulled the sheets back over Dannys' waist, before stalking over and yanking open the door.

"What?" He hissed, doing nothing to hide his erection, they interrupted him; they had to face the consequences.

"I-is D-Danny awake?" Tucker stuttered, trying his best not to look at the huge erect spike in Vlads' pants, repeating once again in his head 'I'm straight'. Sam didn't bother not trying to look she openly stared in awe.

"No!" Vlad snapped and was about to slam the door in their faces when Danny spoke.

"M'awake," Danny slurred sleepily.

When Vlad heard this he looked like he was going to kill the two teens standing in front of him. "I…You…Pain! Lots and lots of pain! (A/N: I stole that quote from "A Knights Tale", I couldn't help it, it's one of my favorite movies)" He growled and looked like he was going to really kill them. "First I'm going to rip your eyes out and eat them. Then I will slowly skin you, inch by painful little inch. If you survive that, I will dip you into a mixture of salt and lemon juice (A/N: If you don't think that hurts pour it on a scrape/cut next time you get one). Then I'll…"

"Vlad calm down," Danny said appearing the doorway, his black hair tousled, wearing only a pair of black boxers and a messy trail of love bites down his chest. "I'll be out in a few minutes guys, I've gotta take a shower," he yawned and pulled a still murderous Vlad back into the room before closing the door.

Vlads' erection that had disappeared sometime during the death threats literally sprung to life when Danny stretched, the toned muscles rippling under the soft, pale skin.

"If you promise not to hurt my friends, I'll let you join me in the shower," Danny purred and stroked Vlad through the cool material of his pants.

"How about I promise not to kill them?" Vlad groaned, hissing when Danny stopped. "I promise not to mutilate them."

"Not good enough," Danny said and removed his hand completely.

"Damnit! I promise not to hurt them," Vlad snapped and practically dragged Danny into the adjoining bathroom.

x x x x

Danny walked into the living room thirty minutes later. Sam and Tucker were watching a Linkin Park music video on TV.

"Hey guys," he said and winced when he sat down next to them. Vlad had really given it to him, it felt good when he was doing it, but afterwards it felt like hell had crawled up his ass and set up a condo (A/N: I'm sure there are some ukes out there who agree with description).

"Danny what…?" Tucker began when he noticed the wince, and Sam without missing a beat slapped a hand over his mouth before he could finish and whispered something in his ear that made him scrunch his face up in disgust. "I didn't need to know that Sam!" He snapped when she removed her hand.

"Don't think it's true? Ask Danny, I'm sure he'll explain the dynamics to you," Sam smirked and watched Tucker get a smug look on his face.

"What was with the wince Danny?" He asked, trying to prove Sam wrong.

"Vlad practically fucked me through the shower wall," Danny said and watched Tuckers face scrunch up again. "What did you tell him Sam?"

"That Vlad probably fucked you through the mattress, I was close," she shrugged. "So, what do you do when Vlad's off in his lab?"

"When I don't have my tutor breathing down my neck, I play video-games, Vlads' scored me all the latest systems and games," Danny said and Tucker perked up. He got up and led them to his old room.

"This used to be my room, I when I would come over to talk and stay too late, I would sleep in here, that was before…well you know. Anyway, I just use this room to keep most of my stuff in."

"You have an X-Box 360!" Tucker said enthusiastically and stared in awe at all the electronics. "GOD OF WAR (A/N: One of my most favorite PS2 games ever! Koroes(I can't spell his name) is so fucking hot!) !" He shouted and snatched the game up. Within three seconds flat he was sitting in front of the TV controller in hand waiting for the game to load.

"That was fast," Sam commented and sat cross-legged on one of the chairs, while Danny took the other one.

Soon all three of their stomachs were growling and they raced each other to the kitchen only to be tripped by Vlad who had been walking out of his private lab.

The three teens ended up sprawled across the hallway at Vlads' feet.

"That wasn't very nice!" Danny snapped and Vlad laughed, the sound sliding across the teens like velvet.

"You of all people Daniel, should know I am not a nice person," Vlad laughed and stepped over the teens as he headed towards the kitchen himself.

x x x x

I'm trying not to get too graphic with some of the Vlad/Danny scenes; I don't fancy my account being deleted. I'll have another chapter up soon lovelys.


	3. Chapter 3

Head still hurts and the tea guy is still hot. Insomnia, one way to get shit updated.

x x x x

Finally the three teens reached the kitchen. Vlad was making himself some tea and the three of them carefully skirted around him, not wanting a repeat of the hall.

Danny opened the freezer and pulled out a gallon of chocolate ice cream while Tucker grabbed the spoons and Sam got the soda and anything sweet she could find in the fridge.

They took a seat at the kitchen table and dug in. Vlad took one look at the mess they were eating and grimaced.

"Tuck, pass the whip-cream," Danny said through a mouthful of ice cream.

"Sam, hand me the peanut-butter," Tucker said and handed the whip-cream to Danny.

"Danny, the chocolate sprinkles," Sam said and passed Tucker the peanut butter.

Soon the three of them were full and sugar-high. "GOD OF WAR!" They yelled and prepared at rush off the play said game when Vlad grabbed the back of Dannys' shirt.

"Let's put this extra energy to good use, shall we Daniel?" Vlad purred and began to drag Danny out of the kitchen.

"Where are you taking Danny?" Tucker blurted out before Sam could cover his mouth.

Vlad stopped walking and laughed. "Shall I spare you friends sanity?" He asked a now pale Danny.

Standing on tiptoe Danny whispered something in Vlads' ear making the older man smirk.

"Is that so? Very well, I'll leave it to the inquisitive Samantha to answer the daft ones question," Vlad laughed and pulled Danny out of the kitchen.

"So, where's he taking Danny?" Tucker asked, still not getting it.

"Do you remember what I told you this morning?"

"Yeah?"

"Vlads' taking Danny up to their room to do that," Sam snapped and waited for realization to cross Tuckers face, but it never did.

"I still don't get it."

"Vlads' going to fuck Danny!" She yelled and slapped Tucker in the back of the head.

"Ow! That…oh gross!" Tucker said when he finally understood.

"Liar, you think Vlad's hot too. I saw you staring at him this morning."

"You were staring too!"

"Yeah, but I'm a girl, I can appreciate a hot guy with a huge boner and not be gay, you can't," Sam laughed and took off down the hall towards Dannys' old room.

X x x x

"I kept my end of the bargain, now it's your turn," Vlad said tossing Danny a bottle of lubricant and sat back to watch the show.

x x x x

I feel like being mean and dropping off here. Incase you misinterpreted the last scene, Vlad isn't going to be uke, I never turn my ukes into semes or vise versa. Vlad forever top, Danny forever bottom, plain and simple. Kind of a short chapter, but that's because I'm tired.


	4. Chapter 4

This is going to get graphic (sort of), I was reading some Fred W. /George W. twincest on adult fanfiction and was given an idea. My Mother should die painfully. By the by, the female cop in Silent Hill is fucking hot. Here's a poem I just came up with.

Tread softly for the ground will not hold 

_Deception lies on every fold_

_Turn the page for nothings new_

_Never knowing why it is you_

_A Mother and Father who blankly stare_

_How did your mind ever fair_

_Fingertips clashing madly_

_A heart beating only sadly_

_You've lost your soul_

_Now you'll never be whole_

_Blank eyes_

_A life of lies…_

Just about all my poetry is copyrighted, I would tell you to go to poetry dot com but I have my poems under a different name, might be my own, might not, you never know. The first person that figures out what that poem's about gets an imaginary mind cookie and a rabid bunny.

x x x x

Danny slowly pulled his shirt over his head, making sure that his hands brushed against his nipples, gasping slightly when they did. He lazily trailed two fingers down his chest and under the waist of his pants.

Slipping the fingers back out he undid his belt and let his loose pants fall to the floor. He stepped out of the fallen garment and let two fingers slide into the slit of his boxers, moaning Vlads' name as he did.

Vlad let out a ferial growl as he watched. "Too slow," he growled, "quicken the pace or I'll go in dry."

They had never done it dry, but from how it hurt when he wasn't slick enough, Danny could only guess what it would feel like dry.

Quickly he stripped off his boxers and crawled onto the king sized bed. Positioning himself on all fours facing away from Vlad, he slicked up two fingers and began to slowly push them into his entrance. He didn't much like preparing himself, his fingers never went deep enough, they couldn't reach that place, that special bundle of nerves deep inside him that made him scream in pleasure.

Scissoring his fingers, he stretched his entrance, preparing himself for Vlads' thick, hard cock.

x x x x (A/N: I got bored writing that, if you really want me to finish it I guess I will after a few reviews).

"Danny!" Tucker and Sam yelled, when he entered the video game room, still full of energy.

"Hey," Danny said, completely exhausted from his round with Vlad. He flopped down on the couch and winced, 'That was a bad idea,' he thought and shifted uncomfortably.

Tucker had enough sense not to ask this time and kept on playing God of War.

"So Danny, when did you figure out you were gay?" Sam asked conversationally.

"When I saw Tucker for the first time," Danny laughed and Tucker let out a choked sound. "I was joking Tuck, when I was thirteen and caught Dash jerking off in the locker room."

"When did you first fall for Vlad?"

"I had been coming up here since I was fourteen because I figure I needed to talk about my powers and all that. It was my fifteenth birthday and I just realized that I was completely in love with him."

x x x x

Short chapter, I'm sorry, my brain is just not working today. I'll try and make the next one longer, but no promises. Not my best chapter, hell, it's my worst so far. Bribe/Beg the plot bunny to come visit me!


	5. Chapter 5

Head hurting…mind dying…bunny is coming…I HAVE INSPERATION! I made them a little sadistic in this chapter, but it's funny as hell. Still have no idea what the poems about? Oh yeah, there might be some voyeurism, depending on who I choose later on, if I choose Sam there won't be, if I choose Tucker then yeah, there will be, the only reason is because it's easier to write a guy jerking off than a girl, and guys leave evidence behind . Thanks for the plot bunny Dannychic, he has served me well.

X x x x

"So it just sort of happened?"

"Yeah, we got to know each other and it just happened," Danny shrugged and got a sort of dreamy expression on his face.

"Daniel, I have a present for you and your friends," Vlad said and walked into the room with two boxes.

"Awesome!" The three teens shouted enthusiastically, then got suspicious.

"Wait, this isn't something that'll hurt us right?" Tucker asked eyeing the two boxes.

"If it was something painful I would just give it to you two, not Daniel," Vlad smirked and handed the smaller box to Danny.

"It's okay guys, he promised not to hurt you," Danny said and the three of them opened the small box to reveal a remote with only two buttons. "A remote?"

"That is what this one is for," Vlad said and handed over the larger one.

The teens tore it open and a ghost flew out.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!" The box ghost yelled.

"Now press the black button."

"I AM THE BBBZZZZZZ!" A collar around the ghost neck electrified him.

"That is so cool!" They yelled and pressed the button again.

"I've been working on that collar for three days straight," Vlad said and watched the teens torture the ghost. "It's impossible to remove without my assistance, it cannot be phased through, blown off, impervious to everything, it can go through an atomic blast without a scratch."

Danny handed the remote to Sam and suddenly attached himself to the older man. "Thank you," he murmured and held on tighter.

Vlad could kiss, he could make love, he could even cuddle when the occasion called for it, he could kill an entire army with one hand, he could invent almost anything, but if there was one thing he still didn't know how to do, it was hug. He stood there and awkwardly petted Dannys' soft black hair.

"You need to learn how to hug," Danny laughed and let go of his older lover.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST FEAR BBZZZZZZZZZ!"

"Oh man! This rocks!" Tucker laughed and shocked the ghost again.

"Do it again!" Sam cackled and laughed manically when the box ghost fell into a smoking, twitching heap on the floor.

"When you're done with him, press the red button and he'll be trapped in the collar until you press the button again," Vlad said before giving Danny a quick kiss and sweeping out of the room.

All three teens craned their heads to get a look at his ass as he walked up the stairs.

"Damn," they hissed and looked at each other in surprise. Danny could understand where Sam was coming from; she was a girl, but Tucker, that surprised him a bit.

"I told you he was hot," Danny smirked.

"You didn't say how hot. He's puts-hell-to-shame kind of hot, not so-sexy-you-want-to-drool kind of hot," Sam said with a small smirk. "I can't believe we used to think he was creepy."

"He kept hitting on my Mom, that's why, he never really wanted to marry her, he just like pissing my Dad off by flirting with her," Danny smiled and had to laugh at that. Vlad had once told him 'Beauty is beauty, pleasure is pleasure, whether it be from a woman or a man'.

"That actually makes sense," Tucker laughed and pressed the black button, sucking the box ghost into the collar and placed said collar in the box. "I'm bored."

"Yeah, so am I. What to go bug Vlad up in his lab?" Danny asked and the three of them suddenly raced up the stairs and into Vlads' lab.

Vlad, who was unphased by the sudden intrusion, just stuck his leg out and tripped the teens as they ran by his desk. He stood up and looked at the three of them sprawled at his feet. "What do I owe this sudden intrusion?"

"We got bored," Danny said and rubbed his now sore back.

"I gave you the box ghost five minutes ago to keep you occupied."

"He passed out," Sam smiled.

"In five minutes you made him pass out?"

"Yep," Tucker said.

"How many times did you press that button?"

"I dunno, maybe a hundred," Danny shrugged. "Hey Sam, do you have an CD's on you?"

Out of nowhere Sam pulled out a zip up CD case. "I've got Disturbed, Godsmack, Beasty Boys, Linkin Park, Marilyn Manson, Nine Inch Nails, Rage Against the Machine, My Chemical Romance, Dashboard Confessional, Orgy, and Slayer."

"GODSMACK!" The two male teens cheered and Sam handed it to Danny who rushed over to his personal computer. Vlad spent long hours in here and Danny started to miss him so Vlad had put a computer just for him in the lab.

Soon the deafening music was blasting through the lab. Even though it's hard to mosh with only three people, Danny, Tucker, and Sam managed. They slammed into each other and headbanged as the music played.

Vlad felt a headache gnawing at his temples. He was almost convinced they were deaf when Sam turned the volume up all the way.

The teens were so caught up in what they were doing; they didn't notice Vlad walking over to the computer until it was too late.

One ecto blast later there was complete silence…for about thirty seconds when the teens were stunned.

"MY CD!" Sam screeched when she say the wrecked computer.

"Oh shut up," Vlad said and went back to work, ignoring the teens.

X x x x

"Ummm Vlad?" Danny said and Vlad looked around, then finally up and saw all three teens stuck to the ceiling by glowing green nets.

"What did you touch?" Vlad sighed and Danny pointed at a plasma net gun prototype. Vlad just rolled his eyes and pressed a button on the side of the gun, disabling the nets and causing the teens to fall to the ground.

"Owwww," they groaned.

"Your young, you'll survive," Vlad said, stepped over them and went back to work, ignoring the glares he got.

X x x x

"Vlad?" Danny said behind the man making him sigh.

"What is it now? Going to complain about the computer? Stuck to the wall? Blow up one of your friends? Mutated yourself? Feel the sudden need to kill me via music? How about you just gouge my eyes out and shoot me in the head now?"

"No, we're hungry and I was wondering if you would make us some dinner," Danny murmured, feeling guilty about upsetting Vlad so much. "I'm sorry for upsetting you so much," he said quietly and Vlad sighed.

"It's okay, just tomorrow, be better behaved," Vlad said and kissed Danny on the forehead. "I'll go make you ravenous monsters dinner," with that he threw off the lab coat and walked out of the lab, and smirked when he heard all three teens say 'damn' when they got a nice view of his ass.

X x x x

"I never thought someone could look so hot cooking," Sam whispered to Tucker and Danny as they watched Vlad more gracefully around the kitchen.

"You should watch him practice his karate or whatever it's called," Danny replied just as quietly, his eyes however, never left Vlad.

'I'm straight, I'm straight, I'm straight. I like girls not guys. I don't think Vlad is hot. Guys are not attractive. Girls, I only like girls,' Tucker thought to himself and tried not to watch Vlad, only to fail horribly.

"If you all would advert your gaze from my person to the plates I have placed in front of you, you will see dinner is completed," Vlad said and the teens blushed slightly. He had made pasta alfrado, simple yet delicious.

Amazingly it was quiet while they ate. Sam and Tucker had wonderful table manners.

Danny ate one handed, his other hand was softly stroking Vlads' knee under the table, a silent apology for how he had acted earlier.

Once they had finished eating, Sam and Tucker helped clean up before heading off to bed.

Vlad walked into the den and poured himself some brandy before settling on the couch in front of the hearth. Danny settled down beside him, a few inches away and waited until Vlad raised his arm before snuggling against the man.

"This is nice," Danny sighed before he fell asleep and began to snore softly.

Vlad looked down at the sleeping boy and felt his heart melt. He lightly brushed some raven strands out of the boys' eyes. Leaning down he placed a chaste kiss on those soft lips. He didn't feel like turning into Plasmius and transporting them to their room, he was nice and content right here.

He placed his brandy down on the end table and held Danny. Soon he drifted off to sleep, relaxed at last.

X x x x

Sam was always the first to wake, so why were there voices in the den, normally one would not be able to hear them, but the house was almost silent except for those voices. She glanced at the clock and it was barely past six, Tucker wouldn't be up for several hours now, Danny and Vlad would be later, unless it was them in the living room.

She knew she should just go back to bed, but curiosity got the best of her, she slipped out her bedroom and crept silently to the staircase over looking the den.

"Vlad, stop it," Danny said half-heartedly when Vlad began to suck and nip at his neck. "What if Sam or Tucker wakes up?"

"Then they'll get an eyeful," Vlad laughed and pinned Danny beneath him.

Sam figured that she should return to her room, but the prospect of free gay porn was too enticing, plus she'd get to see Vlad completely naked.

"I challenge you to sixty-nine!" Danny blurted out and Vlad smirked.

"Very well, what are the stakes?" Vlad asked, trying not to laugh. Danny, in his sexually fogged mind, had forgotten that Vlad could go for hours without cumming.

"If I win, you have to dress up like Doctor Frank n' Furter from Rocky Horror Picture Show, and if you win, I'll tell my parents about our relationship."

"Deal, but only if you swallow," Vlad said and when Danny nodded he removed both their clothes.

'This is going to be good,' Sam thought and silently ran to the other side of the wrap around staircase to get a better view.

Vlad pulled Danny over him backwards, so the boys' cock was near his mouth. Without warning they engulfed each other's hard members.

Vlad had years of experience in giving blowjobs and knew just how to make the boy cum.

Within moments Danny was shuddering in release as Vlad swallowed a mouthful of the salty-sweet fluid with a smirk. (A/N: I'll go back and finish this later, I just don't feel like writing about blowjobs right now. If you can't tell my life kind of sucks at the moment.)

X x x x

_Hey Mom, Dad, Jazz why don't you come down to the mansion today? Just call and Vlad'll arrange to have his private jet pick you up._ Dannys' voice floated over the answering machine.

"I don't see why not. What do you think Maddy?"

"Sure," Maddy said and her husband called Vlad up and made arrangements.

X x x x

Danny was on end all day.

"Danny, calm down, it's going to be fine. They can't call the police because you're legal," Sam said when Danny started to systematically pick apart his shirt cuff, he had had to wear a turtle neck because Vlad had conveniently forgotten his parents were coming and gave him a rather large hickey with fang marks in the center.

"Your right, I need to calm down," Danny sighed.

"Go bug Vlad, he'll be just as nervous as you," Tucker said and gave Danny a shove towards Vlads' lab.

Danny walked into Vlads' lab and practically attached himself to his lovers' arm. "I don't wanna do this," he said and buried his face into Vlads' shoulder.

"You set the stakes, you knew you would loose, you have to keep your end of the bargain," Vlad stated but nonetheless rubbed Dannys' back comfortingly.

"What if they make me leave?"

"They can't, I won't let them."

"I love you," Danny murmured and moved to nuzzle Vlads' neck.

"I love you too," Vlad replied and tilted Dannys' head up to place a painfully tender kiss on the boys' lips.

"Sorry to interrupt, but your parents and sister are here," Sam said poking her head into the room.

"Bring them into the den, we'll be down in a minute," Vlad sighed and rested his forehead against Dannys'. "You are not leaving until you calm down."

X x x x

Ten minutes of serious making out, which was the only way to calm down Danny, later, they descended the stairs into the den.

"Danny!" Maddy cried and pulled Danny into a bone-crushing hug.

"I believe he can't breathe," Vlad said when Dannys' face took on a bluieish hue.

Maddy released her son who gasped for breath and gave Vlad a look of gratitude.

"Mom, Dad, Jazz, I have some things I need to tell you. First of all, I'm gay," Danny said and raised a hand when he Mother made to interrupt. "Second of all, I'm Vlads' lover," he managed to get out and actually felt a whole lot lighter.

"YOU CHILD MOLESTER!" Jazz yelled making Vlad laugh.

"That would be a pederast, which I am not. Danny is legal, and it was his choice. Completely consensual, well most of the time," Vlad smirked.

"What do you mean most of the time?" Maddy asked suspiciously.

"It's quiet annoying when he starts to molest me when I'm in the middle of an important task, it makes me wonder sometimes if he isn't a nymphomaniac. Though there are many incidents that have proven that, there was that time with the vacuum cleaner…"

"You promised you would never mention that!" Danny snapped.

"Oh, silly me, must have slipped my mind," Vlad laughed.

_-Flashback- (A/N: I thought you guys might want some kink.)_

_Danny lay on his back, completely naked, the vacuum hose sucking his hard cock. He slowly thrust into the warm plastic tube, moaning deeply. Then suddenly the suction stopped, his eyes shot open and he saw Vlad standing next to the vacuum, his finger on the power button. _

_"I leave for five minutes and you molest my vacuum cleaner," Vlad sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What am I supposed to do with you?"_

_"Uhhh, turn the vacuum back on so I can get off?" Danny asked hopefully, his mind fogged with teenage hormones._

_Vlad just rolled his eyes and turned the vacuum back on. He watched Danny fuck the appliance and sighed._

_X x x x_

_A few minutes after he came, Danny well, came to his senses and his eyes went wide. "You can't tell anyone about this."_

_"And why not?" Vlad smirked._

_"Because!" Danny whined and got dressed. "Please, just don't tell anyone!" He begged and pulled out his secret weapon, the puppy dog eyes._

_"Damnit! Fine, I promise not to tell anyone, now stop that!"_

_-End Flashback-_

Danny silently thanked whoever had made his family so daft when only Tucker and Sam got what Vlad was implying.

"So, are you guys okay with this?" Danny asked after a moment.

X x x x

I think this is my longest chapter so far. Review damn you review! My head feels funny…OH MY FUCKING HELL HOLE! IT'S THE PLOT BUNNY! He's slightly messed up but IT'S STILL A PLOT BUNNY! I have the sudden urge to have sex with a vacuum cleaner, it sounds fun…HA HA, just kidding, a blender sounds better.


	6. Chapter 6

Cold, very cold, but I have a plot bunny laying eggs in my head:Signs adoption papers and hands them to Dannychic: My first order of business as the plot bunnys' new Master is to change his name from Bun Bun, to Forian. I have baked a whole batch of mind cookies just for you Dannychic as a reward for writing the longest review I have ever gotten :hands mind cookies over: they are chocolate chip…I think Forian helped me make them so he could still be holding a grudge against you and replaced the chocolate chips…oh well! It's the thought that counts right? This is the last chapter I will be writing for this story, don't worry, there will be a sequel, look for 'Deck the halls with…ecto plasma?', (if you can't tell, I have a thing for word play), it'll be up soon my lovelys. In celebration of these events let us sing the pervert national anthem!

_We are perverts, yes we are_

_Whether it be reading about sex in a car_

_Or screwing a vacuum or two_

_We are perverts through and through!_

_We are perverts, yes we are_

_Whether it be watching from a far_

_Or wanking in the loo_

_We are perverts through and through!_

_We are perverts, proud we are_

_Whether we be jerking in your car_

_Or screwing a pet or two_

_We are perverts _

_We are perverts_

_WE--- ARE--- PERVERTS--------------!_

_And we're proud._

Vulgar isn't it? Came up with it all by myself in about thirty seconds. Flame me for them and I'll sick Forian on you, he's fucking psycho man.

X x x x

"He's older than your father!" Maddy snapped. "He tried to get me to marry him!"

"Actually, I was just doing that to piss Jack and Danny off, Danny mostly, he's so cute when he's flustered," Vlad said. (A/N: Jack is Dannys' dads name right?).

"That's not the point! He's too old for you Danny!"

"By whose standards?" Danny asked smugly.

"BY MINE!"

"So? You can't do anything about it, I'm legal, I waited like a good little boy before jumping him," okay, so that was a complete and utter lie, he had jumped Vlad the first chance he got, which was his fifteenth birthday, but what they didn't know, couldn't hurt them.

"Danny, you're coming home with us," Maddy said making Danny and Vlad both laugh.

"You can't make me," Danny smirked. "You can't dictate who I fall in love with."

"Can't you see he's using you Danny?" Jazz piped up.

"If I were using him, wouldn't you think that I would keep a fictitious relationship secret, instead of allowing him to tell you, Jasmine?" Vlad said smugly and Jazzs' face fell. "I have, unfortunately fallen in love with Daniel."

"I think it's great!" Jack declared and everyone stared at him in shock, including Vlad and Danny. (A/N: I like Jack, so I decided to give him more brains than he has in the cartoon).

"JACK!" Maddy shouted.

"DAD!" Jazz yelled.

"DON'T ENCOURAGE THEM!" They shrieked in unison.

"Why? I've known Vlad for years; he's going to take good care of Danny."

"BUT HE'S TOO OLD!" They shrieked again.

"So? Both of them are happier than I've seen them in years. Danny doesn't seem to have a problem with it and he's sleeping with the man, so that means two things, one they are both in love with each other, and two Vlad must have a smoking body for someone who's almost in their forties."

"But…"

"No buts about it Maddy, if you can't see it then you my dear are daft. They are completely in love with each other! Just leave them alone. I know Vlad won't hurt Danny; he's a good man, a bit sadistic and twisted at times, but still a good man. I for one am happy for them, and you should be too."

"You have no idea," Sam, Tucker, and Danny laughed.

"Mr. Fenton, do you mind if we catch a ride with you?" Sam and Tucker asked.

"Sorry, Danny, it's been fun but, we need to get back home, it looks like you and Vlad have something's to discuss, and we need to get ready for school soon, we'll come visit again, promise," Sam said and Tucker nodded.

"I don't mind at all!" Jack said and pushed Maddy and Jazz out the door and closed it before they knew what happened. "Why don't we all get together here for Christmas?"

"I will check my schedule and get back to you on that Jack," Vlad said and placed a hand on the small of Dannys' back, massaging in small circles, slowly edging south.

"Sam, Tucker, why don't you guys go get your things?" Jack suggested and the two teens rushed off to get their things. "Your mother and sister will come around eventually, soon as they realize how happy you are."

"See you later Danny," Tucker and Sam said when they followed Jack out the front door. By this time Vlad was folding Dannys' ass as they waved good-bye.

"That went better than I expected," Vlad said and closed the door.

"What do you mean," Danny asked as Vlad lifted him up by the thighs so he could wrap his legs around Vlads' slim waist.

"Well, one I was not physically mauled by your mother or sister, or both for that matter. Two, those two leeches left early. And three I get to screw you wherever I want now," Vlad laughed and press Danny up against a wall near the front door.

X x x x (A/N: Don't even bother to ask me to finish this scene, I promise to go all the way in the sequel, but now is not the time for it).

Vlad sighed contently as he worked in his lab it was quiet.

"BEWARE I AM THE BBZZZZZZZZZ!" This was followed by Dannys' laughter.

Well almost quiet. No one was stuck to the ceiling, no one was begging for food, or blasting good, but still loud music. He had just gotten laid life was good.

"VLAD! HE DID IT AGAIN!" Danny shouted for the tenth time in thirty minutes.

'Can a ghost die of electrocution?' Vlad wondered when he heard Danny press the button again when the box ghost was still unconscious.

Danny ran into Vlads' lab and was promptly tripped. "That was mean!"

"You should learn not to run in the house then," Vlad smirked.

"Is it possible to catch a ghost on fire?"

"I don't think so why?"

Danny just wordlessly set the collar on the floor and pressed the button.

Soon Vlad was confronted with a smoldering, unconscious box ghost. "Well isn't that interesting?"

X x x x

Well, that's the end of this fanfiction. Funny as hell wasn't it? I'm writing the sequel 'Deck the halls with…ecto plasma?' at the very moment you read this, or I've already written it, it depends on when you read this I guess…anyway, look forward to the sequel! I give a mind cookie to everyone who reviewed!


End file.
